


Evolution

by Kleineganz



Series: Unexpected Mates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Mating Bond, Druid Rituals, M/M, Mating Bond, Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Derek sacrifices his Alpha spark to save his long-lost sister. He doesn't know that by losing the spark, he breaks his mating bond with Stiles and puts his mate's life in jeopardy.





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me forever to figure out how to write. I know I'm veering very far off canon with this, but I didn't want to get into the whole Deucalion story for this.
> 
> Note: If you haven't read "Unexpected Mates" yet, I recommend reading that first. That will make this story make more sense (it's also only a single-chapter fic).

Stiles was in his room when it happened. Without warning, Stiles cried out as he doubled over in pain. It felt almost like someone was trying to physically tear his heart out.

After he screamed in pain a second time, his dad came running. “Stiles!? What’s wrong?”

Stiles could barely breathe through the excruciating pain; much less try to explain what he didn’t understand. In the end, all he managed to get out were two words. “Call Deaton!” he gritted out through the pain before collapsing into unconsciousness.

***

The Sheriff barely caught Stiles with one arm as his son collapsed. He pulled out his phone and called Dr. Deaton with one hand while trying to haul Stiles up onto his bed with the other.

“Alan? It’s Sheriff Stilinski here. Stiles just collapsed and he said to call you,” the Sheriff explained.

“I’ll be right over,” Deaton said. “I’m five minutes from your house.”

Once the Sheriff put away his phone he lifted Stiles and laid him gently onto his bed. His son’s breathing was shallow and he had broken out into a cold sweat. His skin felt clammy to the touch.

Not knowing what else to do, the Sheriff paced, worry gnawing in his belly. Then he thought about his son’s… _mate_. The concept that Stiles was now a Werewolf and _mated_ to Derek Hale still threw him for a loop.

Running his hand over his face and up through his hair, the Sheriff took a deep breath and then dialed Derek Hale’s number.

The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. “Hey, Derek. This is Sheriff Stilinski. Look, I don’t want to worry you but something’s happened to Stiles. He just collapsed. Dr. Deaton is already on his way but I…thought you should know.”

As he ended the call, all he could do now was wait.

***

Once he arrived, Alan ran up to Stiles’ room as quick as he could and immediately began checking over the young omega. Frowning, Alan immediately looked at the Sheriff. “Did you call Derek yet?”

The Sheriff nodded. “I got his voicemail but I left him a message telling him what’s going on.”

“We need to find him,” Alan said. “Quickly. I think Stiles is dying.”

The Sheriff blanched at the pronouncement and immediately called the Sherriff’s station. “Put out an APB for Derek Hale immediately. I need him found and brought to my house, ASAP. Check his apartment first.”

Alan nodded as he reached into the bag of supplies he brought with. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of fluid. “This should help stabilize him for now,” Alan explained as he filled up the syringe and injected it into Stiles.

***

An hour later, one of the deputies arrived, dragging a handcuffed Derek Hale in tow. “Here he is Sheriff. Want me to bring him in and book him?”

The Sheriff shook his head. “No. Uncuff him.”

Derek’s shoulders were slumped and he didn’t seem himself. He barely looked up at the Sheriff.

“It’s Stiles,” the Sheriff explained. “Deaton says he’s dying.”

That sparked something in the Werewolf as he perked up at the mention of Stiles’ condition. “No! No, no, no, no…Stiles!”

Derek pushed past the Sheriff and sprinted upstairs. As he ran into his mate’s bedroom, he saw Stiles unconscious on the bed, Deaton sitting in a chair beside him, checking his vitals. The Sheriff was right behind him.

“Derek!” Alan exclaimed. “What happened?”

Derek walked towards the bed and sank to his knees on the side opposite of where Deaton sat. “No…no…no. I didn’t mean for this to happen. No…”

“Tell me what happened Derek!” Alan insisted. “What did you do?”

Derek took a deep breath. “My sister, Cora. I found her. She was poisoned. _Dying_. I…I had to save her. I just got her back. Stiles. _I’m so sorry_.”

“Show me your eyes Derek,” Alan demanded. “Your real eyes.”

Derek looked at him and growled as his eyes flashed blue.

“What have you done!?” Alan said breathless.

“Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?” the Sheriff demanded.

Alan stood and took a breath. “Derek is no longer an Alpha. From what he just said, I surmise that he gave up his Alpha spark to save his sister’s life. In doing so, he broke his mating bond with Stiles. Remember that I said that Stiles and Derek were fated to be mates, but it was only after Derek became an Alpha that the connection was able to be formed.”

The Sheriff nodded.

“Derek is now a Beta again, and among Werewolves, Betas don’t mate with omegas. They literally _can’t_ ,” Deaton explained. “Omegas can only mate with Alphas, and Stiles is a natural omega. It was in his DNA even before he was turned. By breaking their mating bond…it’s killing Stiles.”

By now, Derek had Stiles wrapped in his arms and he was softly sobbing into his mate’s shoulder.

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” the Sheriff pleaded.

“Normally, an Alpha loses his power by being killed by another Alpha,” Alan explained. “When that happens, the new Alpha can save the Omega’s life by mating with them and forming a new bond. Unfortunately, that’s not what happened here. No Alpha took Derek’s power. He freely gave it. The only other Alpha we know is Scott McCall, but he didn’t take Derek’s Alpha spark, he created his own. He couldn’t save Stiles, even if he was willing to mate with him.”

“So then make Derek an Alpha again!” the Sheriff demanded.

“The only way for Derek to become an Alpha again is to kill another Alpha,” Deaton explained. “Are you suggesting we let Derek kill Scott?”

“No! But…you can’t just let my son die!” the Sheriff shouted angrily.

Deaton nodded. “Let’s get him to the hospital. He needs to be put into a medically induced coma to give me time to see if there any other options.”

Derek was still clinging to Stiles, whispering. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” repeatedly. “I didn’t know…”

Alan placed a hand onto Derek’s shoulder. “Come on. Help us bring him to the hospital.”

Derek looked up at Alan and nodded. He stood and gently lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him downstairs.

Once at the hospital, Alan explained everything to Melissa and she doctored his paperwork to do what she needed to put Stiles in the coma while keeping it off any official records.

Once Stiles was stable, Melissa let them in to see him for a few moments. “Five minutes, and then I want you all to go home and get some rest. I will let you all know immediately if there are any changes in his condition.”

Derek went to one side of the bed, while the Sherriff went to the other, each carefully taking one of Stiles’ hands in theirs. The Sheriff spoke first. “Hang in there, son. We’ll find a way to fix this, somehow,” he said as he looked pointedly at Derek.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Derek breathed. “I…I didn’t think. I’m…just so sorry.”

A few moments later Melissa came to usher them all out of the room. “Now go, get some rest.”

As they reached the parking lot, the Sheriff grabbed Derek and spun him around. “I’m not going to pretend I understand what the hell is going on, but you fix this, or so help me God, I’ll find a way to make you rot in prison the rest of your life.”

“How is your sister still alive?” Alan asked, more gently.

“I…I’m not sure,” Derek shrugged. “All I know is she’s been held captive all this time. Somehow, she managed to escape but she was so sick when I found her. I didn’t know what else to do. I tried to take her pain away. All of it.”

“And that drained all the power out of your Alpha spark, making you a Beta again,” Alan surmised.

“So you’re saying Cora Hale survived the fire, and she’s been…what?...held captive? All this time?” The Sheriff asked incredulously. “Where is she now?”

“My loft,” Derek explained. “Actually, I’d love if Dr. Deaton could check on her, make sure she’s going to be okay. I…I don’t want all this to have been for nothing.”

Alan nodded. The Sheriff drove them over to Derek’s loft. When they arrived, Cora was up and about and flung herself at Derek. “Thank you for saving me!”

Derek was tense in her embrace and Cora immediately stepped back, noticing Dr. Deaton and the Sherriff for seemingly the first time.

“What’s going on?” Cora asked, noting the air of stress and sadness.

“It’s my mate, Cora,” Derek began to explain as he practically threw himself onto his couch and buried his face in his hands. After taking a few deep breaths he continued. “Saving you…it drained away my Alpha spark. I’m a Beta again. I…I broke my bond with my mate. He’s…he’s dying.”

“Wait, you have a mate?!” Cora asked. “Since when?”

“It’s a recent occurrence,” Alan explained. “Also, a bit of a long story. I would like to check you over first, if you don’t mind?”

Cora shrugged, and Alan had her sit on Derek’s bed as he examined her. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Cora explained how she had been out of the country when the fire happened. When she came back and found the burnt-out husk of her family home, she felt lost. She wandered the Preserve for days not sure what to do, when she fell into a hunters’ trap.

The hunters who caught her had kept her captive all these years, torturing her for information to things she didn’t know. They had also been slowly poisoning her and by the time she realized it, it was nearly too late. Fortunately, because she seemed so weak, the hunters became lax and forgot to chain her one night and that’s how she got out and found Derek.

“Who were they?” the Sherriff asked. “Do you know their names? Or would you recognize them?”

“I’d know them by scent,” Cora replied. “They always wore ski masks. One was a woman; the rest were men. One sounded older than the others.”

“We’ll figure out who took you,” Sheriff Stilinski assured her. “But first, is there anything we can do for Stiles?”

Alan paused his examination. “I can’t promise anything, but I will do some research and see if I can find…anything.”

After several more minutes Alan declared Cora in perfect health. “Keep an eye on your brother while I figure out how to help his mate.”

Cora nodded and joined Derek on the couch, letting him curl into her while she just held him.

***

A week later and Stiles was still in his induced coma. Derek was wasting away, hardly eating or sleeping himself. The Sheriff was beside himself with worry and Melissa wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep Stiles off the hospital radar.

To keep himself busy the Sheriff busied himself with locating and capturing Cora’s kidnappers. Cora helped as much as she could and eventually they found where Cora had been kept prisoner, but the hunters had long since cleared out and vanished without a trace. Cora only knew them by scent and she searched everywhere in Beacon Hills but couldn’t catch a whiff of them.

Meanwhile, Alan’s research led him to a clue to something that might help repair the bond between Derek and Stiles, but he had to leave the country to find it. They were still awaiting his return.

***

Early one evening, Melissa went to check on Stiles, knowing that Derek would also be there. She handed Derek a bag with burgers and greasy fries. “Eat. You need to keep your strength up. I’m sure we’ll hear from Alan soon.”

Derek looked up at her gratefully and nodded. His face was pale and gaunt, with deep shadows under his eyes. Her heart broke for him and for the boy that he loved so fiercely. She couldn’t even imagine how she’d feel if that was Scott laying there instead of Stiles.

Just as Melissa shook herself out of her brief reverie, Scott burst into the room. “He’s back. Alan just called me to let you know.”

Derek perked up at the news.

“Mom, he asked if you can prepare Stiles for us to take out to the Preserve,” Scott continued. “He said Stiles needs to remain in his coma until we get him out there, and then we need to be able to wake him up.”

Melissa thought for a moment and then nodded. “It’s dangerous because we’ve kept him in the coma for so long, but okay. Alan should know what to do.”

Melissa looked at Derek. “You. _Eat_. It will take me some time to prepare Stiles for you to be able to transport him. I don’t need you collapsing on him now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Derek acknowledged as he fished the burger out of the bag.

Melissa then went to work. She had to turn off the ventilator and make sure Stiles was able to continue breathing on his own before she could remove the breathing tube, along with the feeding tube, and the IV drip he was on. After that she had to change the diaper he’d been wearing and cleaned him up before getting Scott to help dress Stiles back into the clothes he’d been wearing when he collapsed.

“Okay, he’s ready. Derek, I know you’ll want to be the one to carry him, but let Scott help if you need it, okay?” Melissa insisted. She then prepared a syringe. “This is a shot of adrenaline to help wake him up. Let Alan give it to Stiles. He’ll know how to do it safely. It could easily kill him. If you’re lucky he’ll just wake up on his own by the time you make it to the Preserve.”

Scott took the syringe and slipped it into his pocket. “We got it, Mom. Thanks.”

Derek gently lifted Stiles from the bed and cradled him in his arms. Scott led the way through the lower floors and towards the back exit of the hospital where they had brought Stiles through a week before. Melissa stayed behind to clean up the evidence that Stiles had ever been there.

***

Scott pulled up next to Alan’s car in the Preserve and Derek carried Stiles out of the car, his mate still unconscious in his arms.

“Please tell me you found a way to fix him,” Derek pleaded with Alan as soon as he approached.

Alan nodded. “I think so, but it’s risky. He could still die. But if we don’t try something, he’ll die regardless.”

Derek nodded.

“Scott, it’s for the best if we do this alone,” Alan said. “Can you go find the Sheriff and let him know what’s going on?”

Scott nodded, handing Alan the syringe his mom gave him before getting back into the car and driving off. Once he was gone, Alan led Derek deeper into the Preserve.

Derek quickly realized that they were heading towards the Nemeton. He saw a warm glow of fire before they entered the clearing around the remains of the ancient tree. There were torches burning around the Nemeton, bathing it in the flickering glow of their flames.

On the Nemeton itself, a pure white sheet had been spread and there seemed to be leaves and flower petals strewn across it.

“The ritual I have to perform is ancient,” Alan explained. “I had to access the oldest archive of the Emissaries to find it.”

“What do I need to do?” Derek asked.

“First, you both need to be nude,” Alan explained. “Then lay Stiles down into the center of the Nemeton. I’m hoping he will start to wake up on his own before I begin the ritual.”

Alan looked at the syringe he held and slid it into his pants pocket. “Let’s hope we won’t need that.”

Derek began to remove Stile’s clothing and once the boy was naked, he gently placed him in the center of the Nemeton, onto the white sheet that covered it. Then he quickly removed his own clothing.

“Now what?” Derek asked.

“Kneel behind him, put his head in your lap,” Alan instructed. “Then see if you can wake him.”

Derek followed the directions, gently lifting Stiles’ head and scooting his knees beneath it so the boy’s head could rest on his thighs. Derek gently touched and caressed Stile’s face. “Hey Stiles…it’s time to wake up now. Can you do that for me, love? Wake up?”

At first Stiles didn’t stir. He just kept breathing shallowly. Derek wasn’t sure what else to do so he bent over and gently gave Stiles a kiss. He didn’t think it would work but as Derek kept pressing his lips to his mate’s, he felt Stiles quietly groan into the kiss. “Stiles?”

Before he could reply, Stiles cried out in pain. “Hey…Stiles…it’s me…hang in there. Dr. Deaton has a ritual that can fix you. Hang on, okay?”

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles asked in confusion. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Alan walked into Stiles’ line of sight. “We’ll explain it all after the ritual. I just need you to try and remain awake for me. Can you do that Stiles?”

Stiles groaned in pain again but nodded. “I’ll try Dr. Deaton.”

“Can I take some of his pain for him?” Derek asked

“Yes, in fact that’s the one thing I need you to do,” Alan nodded. “Do it very slowly and don’t begin until I tell you.”

Derek nodded, relieved to hear he could help Stiles in some fashion. “Ok, got it.”

Alan then took a bundle of sage. Derek could smell the herbs from where he knelt, strong and pungent to his Were senses. The bundle was held to one of the torches and began to smoke. Alan began to chant as he circled the Nemeton, spreading the sage smoke.

Stiles crinkled his nose at the smell of the smoke as Derek kept gently stroking his hair. Once Alan made one complete circle around the Nemeton, he was ready for Derek to do his part. “Now. Begin to slowly take his pain.”

Derek nodded, placing his hands onto Stiles’ shoulders and slowly leeching the pain from his mate. Almost immediately, Stiles sighed in relief, as the dark purple pulsed up Derek’s arms. The older Were began to feel the searing pain that Stiles’ had been suffering and tears crested over Derek’s eyes as he thought how he had caused all this. He had caused his mate… _his love_ …to be in such agony.

Alan’s chanting grew louder as he began adding ingredients into a bowl. He then approached Derek with the bowl and a very sharp looking ceremonial knife. “I need you both to add your blood to the bowl.”

Derek nodded, taking the knife he quickly slid it across his palm and squeezed his hand, letting the blood drip into the bowl. Next, he took Stiles’ hand and slid the knife across his mate’s palm while Alan held the bowl underneath to capture the blood.

Alan then began to chant again, using a pestle to mix the blood with the other ingredients within the bowl. He then handed the bowl to Derek. “Drink it. All of it.”

“Wait, isn’t this supposed to be for Stiles?” Derek asked, confused.

“It is, but you are the one who needs to drink,” Alan replied. “I’ll explain later. Drink.”

Derek took a deep breath and shook his head before taking the bowl. Closing his eyes, he quickly drank the contents while Alan continued his chant, his voice rising into a crescendo as Derek drained the bowl. Derek felt an effect almost immediately as his body began to convulse and he nearly dropped the bowl onto Stiles’ head. Alan thankfully caught it in time.

“Stiles, try and sit up for me,” Alan instructed. “Face Derek, let him see you. This transformation he’s going through will be painful the first time.”

Stiles slowly managed to sit himself upright and he faced Derek who continued to convulse, some of the blood he drank staining his lips a dark red. A few moments later he was shifting into his Were form, his fangs and claws growing rapidly. The Were howled as his bones continued to shift, sounding almost like they were breaking. Black fur slowly sprouted everywhere and his face slowly elongated into a snout. Right before Stiles’ eyes, Derek slowly shifted into the form of a wolf.

Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the black wolf that sat before him, letting out a final howl before looking at Stiles and cocking his head at him.

“Stiles, how do you feel?” Alan asked.

Stiles had been so mesmerized by Derek’s transformation, he hadn’t even noticed that all his pain was gone.

“I…feel fine,” Stiles replied. “What the hell did you do to him?”

“The ritual helped Derek to evolve into his true wolf form,” Alan explained. “Normally only an Alpha can evolve into a true wolf, like his mother had before him. But if an Alpha sacrifices his spark to save the life of another, he can also evolve fully. This ritual just helped to speed up the process. While he still isn’t an Alpha, evolving helped to repair your bond.”

“So, what, does he have to stay a wolf now?” Stiles asked in confusion.

Alan laughed. “No, he can still transform back into his human form, but he will now retain the ability to shift into this form and nothing can take that from him.”

Stiles smiled then and crawled over to the black wolf that sat before him. “Hey buddy,” Stiles said as he reached out to touch Derek. Soon the wolf was fondly nuzzling Stiles’ neck and licking his face while Stiles’ laughed and skritched behind the wolf’s ears. “You’re kinda cute like this. I always wanted a dog and dad never let me have one.”

Just as Stiles reached out and gave the wolf a big hug, someone called out his name. “Stiles!”

Stiles looked up and let the wolf go, as he saw his dad, Scott and Melissa enter the clearing.

“Dad!!” Stiles cried happily, getting up and running into the Sheriff’s arms.

“You’re okay now?” the Sheriff asked, smiling. Stiles nodded. “Where’s Derek?”

In response, the black wolf trotted over and butted his head against the Sheriff’s leg. “That’s Derek. He’s … evolved.”

“Your…fiancé…is now a wolf?” the Sheriff asked.

As a response, Derek howled before slowly transforming back into his human form. “Only sometimes, sir,” he said as he unfolded himself and stood.

“Woah, dudes, can you guys put some pants on?” Scott yelled at them. Stiles blushed when he realized he was still completely naked but before he could do anything about it, Derek grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Derek murmured. “I never meant to hurt you like that. I almost lost you.”

“Hey, Der, it’s okay,” Stiles hugged him back. “I’m fine now. We’re fine.”

Moments later the Sheriff was handing them their clothes. “Alright you two, get dressed. Then I really want to understand what the hell happened.”

Stiles nodded. “You and me both, dad.”

They got dressed and helped Alan clear away all traces of the ritual that had been performed. Afterward they all headed to Derek’s loft where Alan could explain everything that had happened and how an evolved Werewolf was almost sacred within the Were community. Few Alphas ever fully evolved, and it was an almost unheard-of occurrence for a Beta to evolve, except under unusual circumstances such as this.

“So, you’re saying that Derek most likely would have evolved, even without this ritual?” Melissa asked.

“Because of the sacrifice he made for his sister, yes,” Alan confirmed. “Unfortunately, it can take months, even years, for a Werewolf to fully evolve and Stiles didn’t have that kind of time. That’s why I went to the old Emissary archives in search for a way to speed the process along. It was a long-shot. I wasn’t sure helping Derek to fully evolve would repair their broken bond. I’m very glad that it did.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Stiles smiled. “Now can we order some pizza or something? I’m starving!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a fun read. I do plan to add more to this series in the future when inspiration strikes, so stay tuned!


End file.
